Tal Vez No Somos tan Diferentes
by Ana Morgenstern
Summary: One-Shot situado después de la pelea en Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas, en la pelea que tienen Jonathan y Clary. Advertencia: Lemon. Tal vez después de todo lo que ocurrió, Clary se de cuenta de que no es tan diferente de Jonathan y encuentre el placer en su hermano. Solo es un capitulo. Lemon. Lemon. LEMON. Amo a esta pareja así que si conocen fanfics así, por fa, DIGANME.


**Hola chicos, he yo aquí con un One-Shot.**

**Es de Cazadores de Sombras.**

**Es un Jonathan/Clary y continúa después de su pelea en Cuidad de las Almas Perdidas. Lemon!**

_La siguiente escena en letras cursivas fue escrita por Cassandra Clare._

_-Sabía que estabas loco, pero no me había dado cuenta de que habías perdido la cabeza de una manera tan absoluta y espectacular._

_-Oh, yo no creo que haya nada de loco en ello. ¿A quién pertenecemos sino el uno al otro?_

_-Jace- dijo- Yo pertenezco a Jace._

_Hizo un ruido desdeñoso._

_-Puedes tener a Jace._

_-Pensé que lo necesitabas._

_-Lo necesito, pero no para lo que lo necesitas tú- sus manos fueron a su compartirlo. No me importa lo que hagas, mientras sepas que me perteneces._

_Levantó las manos, tratando de empujarlo._

_-No te pertenezco, me pertenezco a mí misma._

_La mirada en sus ojos la congeló en su lugar._

_-Creo que sabes que no es así- dijo, y posó su boca en la de ella, duramente._

Ella estaba totalmente sorprendida, los labios de Jonathan, una vez amargos y afilados como daga; ahora eran suplicantes. Jonathan pensaba que había sido una invención de su imaginación cuando sintió los labios de Clary entreabrirse.

Clary se apartó, jadeando.

-Déjame, Jonathan, eres mi hermano. Esto es enfermizo.

-¿Cómo iba a ser enfermizo si me correspondiste el beso?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Qué? Yo no te devolví el beso- dijo cortante.

Pero Clary no estaba segura de sí lo había hecho o no.

-¿Estas segura, Clarissa?- dijo y tomó la nuca de la pelirroja y la beso con pasión y anhelo contenido.

Clary emitió un pequeño gemido casi imperceptible.

Ella tenía un torbellino de emociones agolpándose en su interior. Rabia, sorpresa, ira y… lujuria. Esta última solamente la había experimentado con Jace, pero jamás habían llegado a algo serio. Pero el placer que había sentido con Jace; era diferente con la que estaba sintiendo por Jonathan.

La de Jace era pura y cargada de amor y ternura, en cambio con su hermano era fuego, violenta, ardiente, seductora y fiera. Lo que la ponía aún más excitada.

-¿Qué decías?- dijo Jonathan enarcando una ceja arrogantemente.

-Que me dejes en paz- dijo furiosa y apretando los dientes intentando huir de la tentación, pero su hermano fue más rápido y la jalo estampándola contra la pared y juntando sus caderas; lo que hizo que Clary suspirara.

-No te resistas, hermanita, no tiene caso.

Y una vez más junto sus labios y ninguno puso resistencia. Abrieron sus bocas e introdujeron sus lenguas en la boca del otro.

Peleaban por el dominio, en una lucha sensual de sus lenguas; desbaratándose los dos en gemidos, ella lo tenía agarrado de los cabellos plata y él le recorría la cintura como si fuera su posesión sacra.

Hasta que Jonathan la tomo por los muslos; alzándola y posicionándola a la misma altura y la apretó contra la pared juntando sus pelvis. Rozando sus sexos.

Jonathan estaba extasiado y satisfecho consigo mismo. Había podido seducir a su hermana de una vez por todas. Y los resultados fueron mejores de lo esperado. Jamás en sus 17 años de vida se había sentido tan feliz y querido.

Su madre le había rechazado desde su nacimiento, su padre solo lo usaba como su guerrero personal, prefiriendo a un niño ángel que ni siquiera era de su sangre. Lo único que le quedaba era Clarissa, su hermana menor biológica; y al fin por una vez alguien lo amaba, y era ella.

El demonio prosiguió a besarle y succionarle el cuello, seguramente después quedarían moretones.

-No, Jonathan, esto está mal.

Su hermano la bajo al suelo para quedar más alto que ella.

-¿Mal? ¿Cómo podría estar mal si se siente tan bien? ¿O, vas a negarlo, Clarissa?- le espetó con rudeza, pero en su fuero interno estaba rogándole al infierno que su hermana sucumbiera.

-No, no voy a negarlo- le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Me deseas?- le preguntó con un deje esperanzado en su voz ronca a causa de la lujuria.

Ella solo asintió, ruborizándose. Estaba muy avergonzada como para hablar. Sus sentimientos impuros hacia su hermano, le hacían sentirse un bicho raro; una inadaptada. Era una aberración.

-Entonces, ¿Qué nos detiene?- le preguntó retóricamente.

Y sin previo aviso le rompió la delgada blusa que traía, ahora hecha jirones. Dejando al descubierto el sujetador de encaje negro de la pelirroja.

Clary ya no podía distinguir la pupila del iris de Jonathan, estaba excitado. Era como un tiburón al acecho de su presa. Y ella podía sentir todas las partes del cuerpo de él calientes. Él a su vez también podía sentir a su pequeña hermana, podía oír el desenfrenado latido de su angelical corazón y su respiración irregular. Incluso podía oler como se mojaba su entrepierna.

Le lleno de satisfacción saber que podía causarle esos efectos a la persona que era la más importante de su vida.

La cargó entre sus brazos como si fueran recién casados, llevándola a su habitación. Sin despegar sus labios de los de ella.

Ella no podía describir lo que estaba pasando y no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando entraran a la habitación de él. Ella solo traía ropa interior y jeans. Y sabía que muy pronto se esfumarían también.

Tomando la iniciativa, le despojó a Christopher su camisa dejando libre su pecho musculoso y varonil, sus manos viajaron sin problema por su piel pálida igual a la de ella.

Jonathan no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo, la quería hacer suya ahora a como diera lugar; pero Clary no tenía prisas, quería recorrer cada retazo de piel con lentitud y pasión.

La depositó en la cama con sabanas de seda negra y se ponía encima de ella, sintiendo su cuerpo diminuto y frágil de porcelana. Paso su lengua repetidas veces por su cuello bajando a su clavícula mordiendo juguetonamente y descendiendo peligrosamente a su abdomen pasando el borde afilado de sus colmillos. Haciendo a Clary jadear y a Jonathan esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hago, hermanita?- preguntó y la provocó metiendo su lengua en su ombligo.

Ella gimió.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- le dijo engreído.

Y le quitó el pantalón con un movimiento felino y hábil.

Viajó hasta sus pies y pasó su boca sobre la planta, provocando estremecimientos y subidones de adrenalina en la pequeña chica.

Fue subiendo por las piernas hasta llegar a los muslos, masajeando con sus manos.

A Clary no le parecía justo que el todavía tuviera jeans, aproximó sus manos al cinturón y Jonathan le ayudo a bajarlos.

-¿Impaciente?- le dijo con una sonrisita tan típica de él.

-Tal vez- le dijo ella jadeante.

-Eso se puede arreglar- y le quito el sujetador en un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de poder hacerlo tan diestramente.

No quiso imaginarse como había adquirido esa habilidad. Estaba concentrada en el aquí y ahora. No podía recordar nada más aunque quisiera, y no quería.

Tantas cavilaciones, le hicieron olvidarse de que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto y Jonathan miraba sus pechos como si fueran algo comestible. Él estaba incluso jadeando. Ella se sonrojó como jamás lo había hecho.

_Oh Dios, pensó Clary, tal vez si va a comerme._

Y la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Con una rapidez impresionante tomo uno de sus pechos en su boca y comenzó a lamer, mordisquear y succionar con fuerza; arremolinando su pezón erecto con la otra mano.

Clary tuvo una especie de espasmos y arqueó la espalda en busca de la boca de su hermano mayor.

-Jonathan…- gimió con voz entrecortada.

Christopher también emitía gemidos ahogados.

Sin pensarlo más, el chico platino desgarró lo que quedaba de la ropa interior de la chica.

Y ahí estaba ella, sin ropa, desnuda; enfrente de su hermano mayor. El primer hombre que la miraba en todo su esplendor era de su propia familia y ese sentimiento lo hacía aún más emocionante.

El placer de lo prohibido. La sensación y adrenalina de hacer lo incorrecto. La tentación de los deseos impuros y pervertidos la hacían mojarse más.

-Por el Ángel, Clarissa, tu olor está matándome, te necesito- dijo con voz ronca y sexy.

-Entonces, hazlo- se limitó a responderle con súplica.

-Lo hare, pero antes…

Y Clary no pudo contenerse de gritar lujuriosamente, era maravillosamente enfermizo. Y le encantaba.

La boca de él estaba en su sexo y su lengua húmeda y cálida hacia embestidas y arremolinaba en círculos su clítoris, la excedía.

Era imparable, la estaba haciendo suya con la boca.

Jonathan no podía estar más satisfecho y feliz.

Clary estaba disfrutando de lo que le estaba haciendo y sus gritos se lo confirmaban y lo motivaban para seguir.

Su sabor era exquisito, era una mezcla agridulce y caliente agolpándose en su boca.

-Jo-Jonathan, ahhhh… no pares- y le tomo de sus cabellos pálidos para acercarlo más a su centro y él subió las piernas de Clary en sus hombros.

Clary tenía convulsiones y se retorcía en la cama jalando las sabanas negras igual que los ojos de Jonathan que la miraban fijamente sin deshacer el contacto visual ni un segundo.

Ella sintió una sensación extraña y devastadora, dejándola paralizada de repente y haciendola sentir descargas eléctricas.

-Córrete, Clary, córrete en mi boca- solo faltó que dijera eso para hacer que su hermana tuviera un orgasmo abrumador e impactante.

-¡Ohh, Jonathan Christopher! - grito. Él tragó todo el líquido que expulsó la vagina de Clarissa pasando por su garganta.

-¿Te gustó?- le preguntó en tono retorico.

-Tu turno.

Y lo aventó a la cama y se puso sobre él. Jonathan emitió un gritito entrecortado de sorpresa que hizo que Clary quisiera besarlo y lo hizo.

En un movimiento sincronizado, como si pudieran leerse el pensamiento, sus lenguas salieron de las bocas y empezaron a acariciarse en un movimiento lento y sensual, pero solo sus lenguas actuaban y la boca no se movía.

Clary bajó por su cuello y lamio el abdomen y ombligo. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que su hermano todavía traía bóxer.

-No creo que estés preparada para hacerme sexo oral, todavía tienes que…

Pero ella no le hizo caso y le quito los calzoncillos más rápido de lo que se creía capaz.

Jonathan ahogó un jadeo y Clary no tuvo oposición en lanzar un gemido agudo en cuanto vio a Jonathan completa y malditamente desnudo.

-Yo creo que sí estoy preparada.

Jonathan era… grande, muy grande. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto. Más erecto de lo que lo había estado antes, pensó Jonathan. Debía ser a causa de que Clarissa no era cualquier mujer con la que había tenido sexo.

Ella era especial.

-Sé que estoy jodidamente sexy, pero ¿tienes que mirarme como si fuera comida?- preguntó irónico.

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo relamiéndose los labios y esbozando una sonrisita.

Jonathan negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Clarissa?- la reprendió, pero estaba sonriendo enseñando sus dientes perfectos.

-Muchas cosas- le contestó seductoramente y metió su duro miembro en su boca, gozando de su textura y sabor.

-¡Ohh, Clary! ¡Sí! ¡No pares!

Su lengua recorrió toda su longitud y luego la punta succionando, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, bombeando.

El cuerpo de Jonathan se retorcía penosamente para su gusto, pero para Clary era hermoso. El chico gemía sin control y se agarraba a la cabecera de la cama, parecía que fuese a romperse.

-Clarissa, ¡oh por el Ángel!- y se corrió gritando su nombre.

-¿Qué decías?- le pregunto la chica ángel.

-Que eres muy buena para el sexo oral.

-Llegó la hora, Clary.

-Lo sé- dijo y dejo que Jonathan la guiara y él se pusiera sobre ella.

Jonathan se introdujo en la vagina de Clary.

-Un campo cerrado es mi hermana después de todo.

Jonathan no podía describir como se sentía. Clary era virgen, virgen gracias a Dios. Y él iba a ser el primero.

Llegó a la barrera entre la virginidad de Clary y él. Este era el momento decisivo, ¿estaba dispuesta a entregarle su castidad a su hermano?

-Hazlo

Y su hermano rompió el himen de ella, se sentía malditamente doloroso, que incluso gritó tan fuerte que tuvo que morderle el hombro a Jonathan.

Se le escaparon las lágrimas.

-Jonathan, duele

-Lo sé, amor. Pasará- y depositó un beso casto en sus labios.

Paso un rato antes de que Clary se acostumbrara a la invasión dentro de ella y cuando lo hizo sintió el más profundo y fuerte placer que haya podido experimentar en su vida.

-¡Más rápido, Christopher!

-¿A quién perteneces, Clarissa?- pregunto embistiendo más duro.

Clary ni siquiera podía hablar.

-¡Responde!- exigió él nervioso por lo que dijera.

-¡A ti! ¡Dios! ¡Te pertenezco a ti, Jonathan Christopher!

-¡Al fin! ¡Oh, hermana!

Hasta que arrasaron en un orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Gritando los nombres del otro.

Se desplomaron en la cama, exhaustos. Habían tenido dos orgasmos cada uno. Y bastante potentes.

-Para ser una virgen, si sabes lo que haces.

Y la rodeo con sus brazos, acunándola.

Y le llego a Clary un pensamiento a su cabeza muy inesperado.

Tal vez no somos tan diferentes.


End file.
